


Two little skeleton thieves

by RedCynder123



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCynder123/pseuds/RedCynder123
Summary: Sans and papyrus had escaped from the lab and are now homeless, but after some time they open up to the town and steal when need, one day during this vicious cycle he bumps into toriel that he bonds to easily, and even when alone he has grillby behind him





	1. A little spark of hope

**Author's Note:**

> Sans and Pap are poor and steal to live  
> There also on the run from the guard that wants to help them but sans doesn't trust them  
> Grillby (younger) is a good friend of sans and he's the only one that got the olders trust  
> Sans papyrus and everyone's older then in soriels beginnings  
> Gaster is still alive searching for then  
> Tori's parents are alive and she goes out to shop at times  
> \----------  
> Baseline

Soft feet crunched into light snow as two figures traveled thought snowden town, there heads where ducked and hoods/scarfs over their head but as they reached a cozy looking bar the eldest let his hood slip slightly off his face. The older one of the two was a skeleton around 3” 5’ tall with an everlasting grin that was small but there, Just barely… looking down clutching one of his hands was his brother that let his own scarf fall slightly he having a smile to. It was also weak but it had more hope and energy than the eldest did. 

Finally after a brief silence the two talked into he bar. Everyone greeted the two when they noticed they entered. They weren't regulars at the bar but they were well known around snowden in general. Some people didn't like what they did, stealing and such but it not often if at all so most monsters knew they stole to stay alive or if they absolutely needed. Others wanted to help them and get them a home and such but sans didn't trust it. Sure snowden was a nice town but if there names spread it would be the end of them. But no one knew that...sighing the skeleton walked over to the bar where grillby waited with a smile. “hey grillbz i'll just have the norm.” he said sitting down helping papyrus sit down as well. The bartender smiled with a nod heading into the back as sans let himself relax. Grillbys was always so…. Calm…. that it was hard not to relax in the chatty yet quiet area. 

Grillby returned quickly with two plates filled with fries and a burger, even with sanses signature ketchup. “Thanks grillbz you always know how to make my day.” he said starting to eat after papyrus started. “Of course sans, you are always welcomed here.” grillby said quietly, he was always quiet but there was a smile on the bartenders face whenever the two arrived. He had been worried when two young monsters started appearing in rumors around town. Even worse when he heard they were probably homeless. But happily they opened up to the small town but surprisingly they opened up to him of all monsters. It was a nice thought to know that they were in safe hands if they ever needed. He even offered for the two to live with him but sans sadly turned it down, but when grillby offered maybe a job to help pay off his foot that grillby didn't care about the skeleton hesitated before saying he needed time to think. For some reason the skeleton didn't want to get well known especially out of snowden so when he told fuku his daughter he made her swear to never tell anyone about them. She of course didn't ask why it was important and instantly agreed. Luckily for the two they also had backup whenever someone would hurt them, sans slipped that they were hurt in there past. Grillby was able to keep his composure and say they didn't have to worry about this guy since HE would OBLITERATE anyone that hurt KIDS this young. No matter the reason. So when he saw sanses happy look grillby knew he would protect these two with his life.

He didn't even know he had been dreaming until Sans asked him if he was ok. of course he said he was fine “just… thinking is all.” he said Sans nodding sipping his ketchup once again throwing puns out into the bar that most laughed at even if Papyrus hated them. “then he said ‘want to hear a corny joke?’ and I was like ‘i’m all ears” Sans laughed with the bar even Papyrus letting out a small chuckle that he hid a grin on his face Grillby watching the two happily almost father like as hours passed and jokes rang out and laughs echoed around. Drinks were even passed around but of course Sans and Papyrus didn't get a drink because they were to young. But Grillby served them dinner as well even if Sans tried to deny it but he eventually ate again Grillby glad they did. 

After that customers were filling out slowly as he started to close the bar the two skeletons staying delaying their eventual fate to head back out into the snow. Seeing there looks Grillby decided to speak up “you know that offers still there.” he softly started the twos attentions going towards him “I heard there's going to be a bad snowstorm this afternoon if the two of you want to stay?” He offered “if at least till the storm clears?” He added Sans looking down nervously before looking back up with trust in his eyes. Trust that could very well be broken just as fast. “Ok.” He softly said Grillby giving him a warm smile “i'll show you were yours room is.” he said sans sliding off the bar stool taking Papyrus in his arms before following the bartender to the back of the bar. Usually he cooked back here but he also had a small apartment back there as well with two rooms. One was his while the other was Fukus whenever she visited Snowden but for now he knew she wouldn't mind if he used it for the skeletons though. “Here” he said gently opening the door the two gapping in shock at the room. 

To the left was a queen sized bed able to fit the two easily. It had green sheets on it with two huge pillows. On the floor was a beautiful white rug that was puffy and shiny. On the side of the bed was a dresser with a lamp on it the other end of the room was a bookshelf with many different books on it. There were pictures of Fuku and Grillby around but not everywhere. 

“I…” Sans whispered shocked stepping into the room Papyrus right behind him eyes wide. “This is…. Are’s?” Sans mumbled Grillby smiling with a nod “if you like it to be… yes.” He said sans looking at him for a long time while papyrus squealed happily jumping into the bed with a laugh. Sans though narrowed his eyes “what's the catch?” he asked a small growl. “no catch… I told you before. I just want to help you.” he smiled sans hesitation the glare disappearing into pure shock Grillby nervous when he didn't respond for a while before Sans leaped forward tearing up hugging Grillbys leg sobbing into it he hesitating before smiling bending down to hug Sans back rubbing his back as he cried Papyrus worried but Grillby gave him an it's ok look. He let Sans calm down slowly sans slowly ending in sniffles “h-heh sorry…” he mumbled “it's ok.” Grillby smiled letting the skeleton back up from him rubbing his eyes “t-....thanks” he whispered slowly heading over to the bed where pap was sitting sans sitting with him “do y'all need anything?” he asked sans and pap shaking his head “ok, i'm just down the hall if you need me.” he said almost closing the door as he headed to his own room the storm outside already starting to pick up. Heading into his room he laid down making sure his door was cracked open in case they needed him before sighing. 

What was he getting himself into….?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning about if your nervous about traumatizing nightmares or something its not bad but might as well put this here, anyway hope you like the chapter!

Sans woke up SCREAMING. 

he flew into a panic not seeing grillbys bar in the slightest. He saw the lab, he saw his dust and blood covered hands, He saw the ghost almost of dead monsters surrounding him. The dust was suffocating the skeleton as he cried. “I'M SORRY!” he screamed whispers echoing in his head sans driving the ends of his fingertips into his skull squeezing his eye sockets closed “stop, Stop, STOP!” he yelled shaking hard suddenly two hands gripped onto his shoulders and he heard his name faintly. Looking up he didn't see really who was there, there stood gaster glaring at him sans shaking worse but the grip was hard making sure he couldn't move so the two looked at each other the echo of his name growing louder. That's when he realized someone else was there looking behind gaster to see a figure like papyrus but he had completely empty eye sockets and expression. He was getting closer slowly; god sans couldn't BREATH. he was sinking deeper into a panic attack sans trying to look down he able to but choked seeing his chest had a huge slash on it and it was bleeding but before he could panic more he felt his head moved back up to look at gasters eyes 

“Sans CALM DOWN take deep breaths, whatever your seeing isn't real!” he heard a voice call swearing gas- g-... grillby? He was shocked watching as his surrounding fade seeing papyrus as a scared to death skeleton looking at him, and he saw grillby keeping his eyes locked eyes clearly worried but determined to snap him out of his panic attack. Sans could also see grillbys extra room it glowing a bright blue things flying around like crazy. 

“Sans you there? If you can hear me can you tell me where you are?” he asked sans looking around barely able to find his breath “g-...guest room.” he weazzed   
“And who am I?” he asked “g-grillby” he mumbled slowly feeling his non existing lungs calm   
“Who else is here?” he asked “papyrus” he mumbled not realizing his mussels relaxing   
“What's the color of the walls?” he asked “emerald green?”  
“And how about-” “w-wait what are you doing?” sans asked looking at him completely calmed down “you were having a major panic attack so the questions distracted you so you calmed down.”   
Ohhhh so that's why it looked like a tornado went through his room

“O-oh heh….sorry….” he mumbled almost a little to quiet for grillby to hear. “It's ok sans… do you wanna talk about the dream?” he asked rubbing his back as he sat beside the skeleton. His rattling picked up slightly when he asked “n-no…” he whispered looking down at his hands that were dust free of course. Grillby didn't like that sans was hiding his dream from him but he guessed pushing the small guy would hurt him more than helping. 

Well then he’ll just have to comfort sans in other ways. “How about we all go downstairs and calm down yeah, I can even make y'all some hot coco.” he said papyrus that sat on his other side, happy that his brother was ok, nodded gently while sans looked up at him with slight skeptical eyes. Grillby got up offering his hands to the two as they got up. Sans didn't take his hand sliding off of his bed while papyrus took it the three heading out of the room after dodging most of the rubble. Sans went ahead of the two looking at dark corners in fear until grillby turned on the light for the bar. After double checking the room throughout sans seemed to calm down sitting on the bar stool that he always sat in papyrus to his left. He watched grillby head to work grabbing different things that sans tried to study closely. Even if he did slightly trust the bartender, he was still far from letting him into there lives a lot at least.

As he sat two cups of hot chocolate in front of them sans had to admit it smelled amazing. “There very hot so be careful.” he said gently but strictly before sighing “The storm seems to be still going on.” Grillby mumbled sans blinking before turning around seeing it was still very white and cold outside. “Guess your not opening the bar in a few days.” he mumbled softly yet he knew that meant they were stuck here to… He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing though. “Know it doesn't seem like it.” grillby hummed in thought cleaning a glass that somehow appeared in his hand. “Y'all want some breakfast?” he asked the two looking at him like he said something accent. Slowly Sans shrugged grillby taking it as a yes heading into the back with a happy hum.

Sans hesitated looking around before getting off of the stool heading to the door looking outside “you ok sans?” papyruses voice said heading over to sans “We need to get out of here. I-I just feel like something's wrong. “But grillbys nice!” Papyrus complained glaring at Sans, Sans sighing “Last time we trusted someone what happened pap? We almost got caught that's what!” sans snapped spinning around to look at papyrus shrinking seeing papyrus shrink “sorry just…” he sighed rubbing the back of his skull “I just don't want to go back.” he mumbled softly Papyrus hugging Sans gently “I know sans but we have to trust someone! Like you said we might not…. Make it… alone…” papyrus mumbled sans shocked “When you hear that?!” Sans mumbled “One night when you woke up I heard you mumbling to yourself…” papyrus mumbled Sans looking down “i'm sorry about that…..” “But is it true?” papyrus asked worriedly Sans hesitating before sighing “It's not that serious pap.” He sighed gently. Papyrus nodded worriedly sans quiet looking down sadly hugging himself sadly papyrus hugging him tight “give him a change sans.” papyrus said with a smile sans quite “alright but if something happens I want you to run ok?” he asked “promise?” sans mumbled papyrus frowned “You know I can't promise that sans…” papyrus mumbled sans looking down “I know… But I will promise to protect you forever.” sans smiled papyrus smiled back

The two separated heading back over to the bar. “Ok… i'll give grillby a change, just if i'm nervous don't blame me.” sans smiled papyrus nodding as he two sipped there hot chocolate. 

Grillby finally appeared back with two plates of soup sitting it in front of the two sans hesitation but eventually started eating as well grillby smiling cleaning a glass again as the two ate. When they were done grillby let them explore sans heading back up to the guest room with papyrus the two playing happily laughing and having a nice time even sans read a few science books that he found and fell in love with. Grillbys always checked up on the two and sans swore he heard grillby on the phone which made him panic but papyrus calmed him down telling sans that's grillby was a working monster and that it could be anyone. Sans hoped that it wasn't the scientist

When it got late the two skeletons started to drift off sans especially so. Papyrus of course found a book called ‘peek a boo with fluffy bunny’ and begged sans to read it which he did of course. After the book was over sans joined papyrus in bed sighing closing his eyes as he started to drift off… 

He hoped this went ok….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out very quickly! I hope y'all like it I feel like I went a little out of character with sans but he's just a stressed ball of bones that wants to keep papyrus safe!
> 
> Anyway I hope you like this! I love you all!  
> ((p.s my gramer as you can see took a vacation sooo Xp)
> 
> Words: 1271 
> 
> -Red OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day!? Dang im on a Role! Thanks for the support of so many people already! I love y'all all and I hope y'all like this little slice of soriel I added :3 see y'all next chapter!

It's been a few days since the storm had finally calmed down and it's been a while since the bartender had seen the young skeletons. He guessed they wouldn't stay long anyway but he hoped they would at least stay longer. But he had patience and would wait till the two would fully open up to him. The stealing did continue however as he heard but very rarely but even more rarely than before. Grillby was getting worried one of them have gotten sick. He really hoped not….

(Sans pov ;))

Sans sighed long and deep letting a few coughs shaking his body before gaining focus again. Today was just not his day… After the roads had gotten cleared of snow he convinced Papyrus to leave Grillbys and back to their old ‘home’ in the middle of the forest they lived at. Well It was a extremely bad idea, his body got used to the meals and now it really hurt while he was hungry, But Sans tried to ignore him making sure Papyrus got fed as much as he needed before he ever ate. But this left the skeleton weaker than before causing him to get sick with something, He didn't no, something like the flu or somthin’ 

Sighing he looked over the town again hood pulled over his head it a black hoodie not like the blue torn one he had. He despised stealing but as he eyed his victim again he couldn't help but feel himself drool slightly at the pie in their hands. Hesitating again he finally got up he on top of grillbys, a good place to look out for anything not ok. He felt his bones crack sickening but it didn't hurt at all he appearing a bit later on four legs then to. Shakily he made sure his legs felt stable before looking himself over. He looked like a normal skeleton dog with a Gaster Blaster head. He clicked his muzzle together before jumping down to the side watching his target pass heading into town he following her before surprising started into the outskirts of snowden she talking to herself but he didn't listen to it. 

Sans suddenly let himself rush forward but what he didn't expect for the girl to see him. He skidded to a halt muzzle almost touching the pan the pie was in the goat like girl in shock. Before she could talk he grabbed the pie spun and bolted disappearing into the trees “Hey! Come back here!” Sans heard behind him but he didn't stop panting when he finally got back to the little home the two made. He made sure he got rid of his follower before sitting the pie down “pap!” he called not hearing the approaching footsteps as papyrus slipped out of there little home sans shifting back to two legs sitting down “where did you find this brother?” papyrus asked confused heading over sans weakly chuckling “ah just got it from someone.” he mumbled papyrus hesitating before nodding he starting to eat. Sans chuckled gently taking a slice and eating it as well slowly. 

(??? Pov :3)

“Hey come back here!” she ran after the dark figure with a slight huff wondering what that thing was following the footsteps until he heard talking she peeking around the corner eyes widening in shock seeing two skinny skeletons by her pie eating it the two talking. She gasped covering her mouth regretting when she said the eldest shooting up to his trees the two looking at each other the younger hugging the eldest leg. 

“D-Don't worry I won't hurt you!” she said holding her hands out to show she wasn't holding anything “I'm guessing you're the one that took my pie, but it's ok! Y'all seem to need it more…” she said worried the two would bolt but the eldest stayed there glaring at her. But she could see the weakness behind his eyes, but she dare not mention it. She slowly smiled “are the two of y’all hungry? I have more if you want some.” she said the eldest letting out a weak shudder as a blast of cold air passed by. The three were quiet for a long time toriel finally and slowly sitting down the eldest looking at her like he wait waiting for an attack his grip on his brother not faltering keeping him behind him. Toriel smiled “it's ok promise! I won't hurt you! My names toriel, what's yours.” she said the skeleton hesitating before mumbling “sans… and pap.” he mumbled toriel smiling still the eldest surprisingly slowly calming down as he slowly let himself sit. Even if it was probably forced since he was still very weak. Toriel started to gently talk to the two even if half the time they didn't respond, toriel could still see that it was calming them down 

“Hey knock knock.” she smiled sans confused “you're supposed to say who's there.” she giggled sans grunting “who's there?” he asked the pie eaten by now. “Dishes.” she purred. “Dishes…. Who?” the skeleton replied nervously “Dish-es a bad joke.” she said chuckling to herself cupping her mouth with her paw. She was about to apologies before seeing the eldest face. It was slightly puffed up as he tried to hold back a laugh a huge grin on his face while the younger gave toriel an angry glare

……….Ding! 

"Knock knock!" she smiled sans letting out a soft chuckle as he said "who's there?" toriel smiling big "Doughnut" she smiled sans letting a snicker escape his face turning a light blue shade "Doughnut who?" he asked toriel giving him a smirk and narrowed eyes "Doughnut ask, it's a secret." she said with a snort sans laughing softly covering his mouth clearly trying to hide it and absolutely failing. "Knock knock" "whos there?" "Weirdo." "weirdo who?" "Weirdo you think your going?" she said the two quiet before they both howled in laughter. It look a while for the two to calm down toriel snorting making her face flush purple and sanses a darker blue. When the two calmed down shockingly sans started "knock knock" "who's there?" she asked curious sans snickering before continuing "Lena" "lena who?" "lena little closer and i'll tell you." Sans snorted the two bursting out laughing sans less so sans laughing harder when his brother hit him "NOOOO STOPPPP!" Papyrus whined making the two laugh even harder.

Weezing the two laid in the snow for a bit calming down sans closing his eyes with a smile "ah uh... sorry about your pie." Sans said toriel smiling "No problem I can always make a new one." she said happily Sans never feeling so relaxed in his life. Suddenly he weazed again going into a bad coughing fit toriel looking at him worriedly seeing his bones rattling. "You ok?" She asked worriedly "y-yeah." he said raspily calming down after a bit. Suddenly toriel got an idea "Hey how about y'all two come over to my house? my parents can fix y'all right up." she purred. Another first time for sans, He didn't feel fear when someone asked that question. He looked at his brother that nodded with a smile sans looking back up at toriel "alright." Sans smiled. Usually it took months to get this level of trust. But he felt so relaxed and happy around toriel that he couldn't help it. Toriel smiled getting up waving the two deeper into snowden forest "well let's go then, it's gonna get dark soon." She smiled the two young skeletons following here happily

Another trust, another piece of hope...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count 1269
> 
>  
> 
> -when you realize three years later you forgot the end to a chapter xD gosh re-reading this made me wanna re-write this XD


	4. Chapter 4

The three stopped in front of a huge purple door toriel waving them in sans starting to doubt his choice before papyrus dragged him in quite forcefully. Sans didn't really like that but he knew that he gave trust in saying yes and couldn't back down now…. Yet he backed down with grillby but his paranoida got the best of him then, this was different though. This was a young girl that was leading them to her parents. This couldn't go bad right…? right? 

Cresting the stairs Sans looked around the cozy house smiling gently as he followed toriel into the living room it seemed freezing at the entrance. Oh… no wonder she looked familiar. She was the daughter to the KING and QUEEN. Papyrus stayed close as toriel ran over “Hey mom! Hey dad!” Toriel greeted the two looking over at her “Oh hello my buttercup!” her mom said bending down to hug toriel. “I brought some friends over if thats ok.” she said happily as the two separated “Of course that's-” she blinked shocked when she saw the two Sans shrinking taking a step back about to bolt for it. They must of- “Oh my look at the two of you!” she said before Sans new what was happening he was getting scooped up into fluffy arms. Sans yelped squeezing his eyes shut shaking hard shocked when a gentle fluffy hand traced over his small frame and up to his head. “My, My this will not do! I need do get food and medicine into both of you.” She gave Sans a kind smile he blinking in shock but was glad when she sat him back down scrambling back over to hug papyrus. 

“What are yours name? My names lyriel and this is Tourus.” She greeted the two blushing lightly guessing she kinda just grabbed the small child without even a greeting “U-uh… Sans and papyrus…” he said nervously honestly slightly confused looking them up and down for anything suspicious, The only thing he saw was shyness and motherly/fatherly love. Lyriel nodded gently with a smile “We'll i'm sorry for suddenly scooping you up, motherly instinct I guess.” She said holding out her hand “How about we try again huh?” she smiled “I'm lyriel and I just want to helped you.” she smiled gently Sans shifting nervously he saw nothing that told him that she was lying “H….How can I trust you….? Sans mumbled clenching both his hands. Lyriel hesitated before smiling “There is no way I can show you to trust me, all I can do is stay here for you.” She smiled sans blinking letting his body relax as he stared at the family nervously “ok…” he said toriel smiling brightly with papyrus. Seeing the two happy made his not fully real grin relax. 

“Come I know what can fix y'all up! I can even fix that ruffled up blue hoodie.” lyriel said gently sans smiling gently hugging the hoodie. Ever since he found it in the dumb in snowden Sans had fallen in love with the too big hoodie. Sans slowly nodded “k” He said still nervous but felt slightly better. 

As the two adjusted to the new environment Toriel's mom took his hoodie to clean and fix while Toriel's dad went to made dinner with toriel. Toriel of course offered for the two to join them sans declining but papyrus nodded heading into the room with them. Keeping his ear out he let himself calm to the crackling of the fire beside him enjoying the warmth. As he calmed down he started to feel how weak he was he grunting tiredly closing his eyes. He didn't know how long had past before he felt something warm rap around him he cracking an eye open to see Tourus wrapping it around him “Ah sorry didn't mean to wake you.” he said Sans yawning “Na you're fine, I wasn't asleep.” he said Tourus sitting beside him a good enough distance away for sans to only tense slightly. The to watched the fire sans slowly slumping down relaxing into the pillow he also got him before Tourus started speaking again “you know… I thought there were no other skeletons anymore.” Tourus said sans tensing badly snapping awake but when he continued Sans was shocked.

“I'm guessing either the two of you are not related in some way or your running from him, It's the only thing I can think of.” He hummed looking at the skeleton that just stares back for a long time. “You do not need to tell us or me why, All I know is if you ‘want’ to go back we can bring you there.” He said sans shaking his head fast. “N-never.” He whispered Tourus frowning for a second but smiled back after a second. Then we will take care of you the best we can.” He said reaching over to place a hand on sanses shoulder. The skeleton hesitated before giving the old goat a kind smile eyes brightening just a bit more. “your not lying?” he asked Tourus shocked at the question but smiled “Promise.” he said The two went back into silence before sans spoke up again “What's promise? Exactly” he said tourus responding quickly not looking at the skeleton, sans didn't look at him either. “A promise is something you swear to never break even if it means you're life… usually it doesn't mean about your life though.” he said sans nodding 

The two kept the quiet before Lyriel called from the kitchen “Dinners ready!” Tourus stood up carefully “you wanna stay here?” he asked sans not wanting to move really “wouldn't it be a little rude through?” Sans asked. Tourus shook his head “You're sick I believe, It wouldn't be.” he said simply sans looking at the fire again “Yeah…. If that's ok…” he said tourus nodding. “of course.” he said. 

Tourus disappeared and reappeared with papyrus and two bowls of soup. Smiling papyrus sat beside him as they were handed there bowls. “Thanks.” sans croaked tourus nodding “if you need me let me know.” he said gently and left back into a different room. Sighing softly he let himself relax again looking at his food nervously before starting to eat papyrus already eating happily. “There really nice.” he said sans smiling “Yeah…” he said softly relaxing back tiredly. After eating lyriel came in with a bottle of liquid sitting down beside sans. “What's that?” he asked worriedly lyriel smiling “It's some medicine to hopefully cure that fever.” he said pouring some sans scooting slightly away fear filling his eyes. “P-....Prove it?” he asked worriedly lyriel and tourus looking at each other before lyriel looked back “sure, of course.” She said. Sans flinched worriedly worried he said something wrong lyriel smiling “No, no it's ok, just worried why you asked is all.” She said sans hesitating “People hide things in food in drinks… don't know if it will hurt.” he mumbled almost to soft for the two to hear. 

“well it won't task good but it will help you feel better, see?” she said hesitating before taking the spoon and drinking what was on it sans looking her over for any illness kinda shocked she did it in the first place before looking away “sorry…” he mumbled lyriel smiling “It is quite alright.” she said sans taking the second spoonful. If his nose could wrinkle up it would of. “Ugh.” he mumbled before lyriel put a brown liquid in front of him “This will help with the taste, It chocolate milk.” She said answering another question sans was about to mumble out. Looking at the glass he picked it up, sniffed it, before taking a sip out of it. His eye lights grew as the sweat flavor filled his mouth. Before either knew it sans was chugging the drink down happily lyriel chuckling as he finished the drink. Sans had a milk mustache he licking it off with a hum. Suddenly taking medicine wasn't a bad thought if he got sweets like that. “Thanks.” he said papyrus brightening up “I want some!” he said lyriel chuckling “Of course but after you take some medicine to, I don't want both of y'all to get sick...” Voices started to fade around sans he yawning blinking reading the side of the bottle. ‘Drowsiness, dizziness, nausea, nervousness… Sans yawned. Yep guess the bottle was right. Slowly the skeleton started to sink into the pillow and blanket under him his eyes fluttering closed.

This was sure gonna be an adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a little late didnt reallt get to write alot today but still got it out! Hope ya'll like!
> 
> A bit of trust sans if you stick with it can save you ;)
> 
> Word count 1431

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened! But I might be able to continue it with a passion! I hope yall like it sorry I've been gone for a long time been having an emotional crash but I think im getting back! 
> 
> Anyway see you later pups? Wolves Idk anymore XD But see ya!


End file.
